Star Ocean commercials
by The-Author2
Summary: It's me Android172. I'm under a new author name now so it's the same story with one more chapter. Come read the third chapter.
1. Default Chapter

  
Mad River Ice Tea commercials for Star Ocean The Second Story   
  

Legal Disclaimer:  I don't own Star Ocean or Mad River Ice teas. 

Uh-oh, looks like you stumbled on the Iselia Queen.  First equip an angel armband.  Second drink a mad   
river ice tea.  Will it's ginseng and herbal spices save you from destruction? NO!  She's gonna slice you up   
like a sausage in a deli.  But before you lose your life, why don't you drink a great tea.   
  

Uh-oh, looks like you turned off Indalecio's limiter.  First, reset the game.  Second, drink a Mad River Ice   
Tea.  Will it's natural and herbal spices make this battle any easier?  No!  He's gonna Earthquake your   
butt like it's goin outta style.  But before you die after seeing the golem, why don't you enjoy a great   
tea.   
  

Uh-oh, looks like you started a universe file.  First, don't save.  Second, drink a Mad River Ice Tea.  Will   
it's herbs and spices make this file any easier.  No!  Those funny thieves are gonna block your phase gun   
and slice you down.  But before you're laughed at and ridiculed by your friends, why don't you enjoy a   
great tea.   
    
 Credits:  My friend Derrick for thinking of the Iselia Queen commercial.   
  

I'll do another chapter of these if I get good reviews so you better review or else.   Flames will be used to toast marshmellows.   



	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Legal Disclaimer:  I don't own Star Ocean or Mad River Ice tea. 

Well, people seemed to like our commercials so here's another series of commercials.   
  

 Uh-oh, looks like you missed Chisato.  First, restart the game.  Second, drink a mad river ice tea.  Will it's natural herbs and spices replace Tear Gas?  No!  You're gonna wish you had it.  But since you can't beat things cheaply and easily why deny yourself a great tea. 

 Uh-oh, looks like you can't hurt the Ten Wise Men.  First, get antimatter weapons.  Second drink a Mad River Ice Tea.  Will it's ginseng and herbal spices help you hurt the Wise Men?  No!  You're gonna get smacked around like a ho.  But before you die why not enjoy a great tea. 

 Uh-oh, looks like you forgot to open the chest with the Angel Armband.  First, go back down there.  Second, drink a Mad River Ice Tea.  Will it protect you from all the enemies on the way down?  No!  You're gonna get your butt kicked.  But before you lose your life trying to get the Angel Armband, enjoy a great tea. 

 Uh-oh, looks like you walked on the tenth floor of the Cave of Trial.  First, equip a star guard.  Second, drink a Mad River Ice Tea.  Will it spices stop those enemies from killing you?  NO!  Those live flayers are gonna pump you full of lead.  But before you see the game over screen, why not enjoy a great tea.   
  

Credits:  Derrick for the 3rd commercial. 

Extra:  If you can think of others then you can email them to me and I'll add them in the next chapter.  I'll also give you credit.  Just tell me what you want me to call you in the credit section   



	3. chapter 3

I'm now going to start doing different commercials along with Mad River Ice Tea commercials.   


Uh-oh! Looks like you accidently unequiped all your weapons, and you just started fighting Indalicio! First, plead for your life. Second, drink a mad river iced tea. Will its natural herbs and spices hurt Indalicio? No! He'll kick your butt to Pluto and back! But, before that happens, why not enjoy a terrific tea? 

Uh-oh! Looks like you beat the game and got the wrong ending. First, reset and write a romance book. Second, drink a mad river iced tea. Will its natural herbs and spices stop you from screaming at the game? No! You're going to scream at your characters and possible kick your TV screen in. But before your parents ground you for life for breaking your TV, why not enjoy a great tea? 

Silver Trumpet 39 million Fol 

Valiant Guard: 6 million Fol 

Valiant Mail: 7 million Fol 

Forgetting to equip an angel armband   
before summoning the Iselia Queen: Priceless.   
  


Credits: Blissey for the Indalecio commercial. 


End file.
